


Confession

by queensbeklena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Doppelcest, F/F, Light Angst (in the beginning), Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm starting to believe my own lies."</p><p>Katherine confesses that she's been lying to Elena. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“I love you, Katherine.” Elena’s words were sharp and resigned. They had been arguing for what felt like hours; Katherine refused to admit that what they had was real, that she cared for her, loved her. Elena was tired of being told this was a mistake and wasn’t anything more than just a sexual relationship.  
  
She was met with silence. Katherine stared behind Elena’s head, at a fleck of dust between the grain of the wood in the wall. She seemed to have said all she wanted to say and would now ignore her doppelganger until she went away.  
  
Well, Elena would do just that.  
  
She smashed her lips together in a thin line and shook her head angrily. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. “Fine,” She mouthed. She spun on her heel and started walking towards the door. As she walked away, she became so tired. Her shoulders dropped, and she wished for a bath and to go to sleep and not wake up for a long time.  
  
“Wait,” Katherine’s voice was quiet. “Wait. Wait!” She flashed in front of Elena, blocking her path to the door. She gripped the girl’s shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
“I’m starting to believe my own lies.” She sounded vulnerable, her voice a bit shaky, and her eyes searched Elena’s wildly.  
  
Elena stood straight, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, but Katherine shook her head and cut her off.  
  
“I don’t love, Elena. I have believed that lie for so long. I have shut that part of me down for centuries. It was too damn hard. But you, dammit, you woke that part of me up again. I guess it never really was entirely shut down, but that’s not the point. The point is, I told myself you meant nothing to me. I told myself that you were just a toy for my own amusement and pleasure. That anything I felt was just my fondness in manipulating you. But the truth is, I never did. I never manipulated you. I never compelled you. I don’t think of you as a toy. And I _do_ love you. God, I love you.” Katherine rested her forehead against the human’s and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Elena whispered. She wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist, gently pulling her closer.  
  
“Lying.” Her eyes remained closed, and she was so vulnerable in this moment, that Elena’s heart swelled with her love for this vampire. She cherished this moment because she knew Katherine did not let her guard down easily. She did not love easily. And she hardly ever apologized, unless she absolutely meant it.  
v “I forgive you.” Elena said under her breath, before tilting her chin up and kissing her.  
  
Katherine kissed her back immediately. It was a tender kiss.  
  
Katherine suckled Elena’s bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing her doppelganger’s tongue to slip inside her mouth.  
  
Their tongues slipped against each other, and soon the kiss became heated. Katherine slid her hands down the human’s body to grab her ass and lift up. Elena wrapped her legs around Katherine’s waist, moving her arms to wrap around Katherine’s neck. She slipped her fingers in the curls at the nape of her neck, causing the vampire to growl.  
  
Katherine kissed down Elena’s jaw to her neck and sucked on her jugular. Elena bucked her hips and groaned. Katherine smirked--she knew Elena could orgasm just by her biting her neck and drinking. Katherine was the exact same way. She couldn’t wait until Elena was a vampire, her sensitivity would increase threefold. Katherine would have even more fun.  
  
She teased the human with a scrape of her fang along her neck and Elena whined and bucked her hips again. She was already wet, and frustrated with Katherine’s teasing. The vampire laughed and sped them to her bedroom, gracefully landing on the bed. It always amazed Elena the grace Katherine held.  
  
They both flicked their shoes off and shimmied out of their jeans. Katherine kissed down Elena’s chest until she reached the neckline of her shirt. She tsked and tore it off. Elena opened her mouth to protest--that shirt had been one of her favorites--but Katherine silenced her with a kiss. “I’ll buy you three others to make up for it,” she said when she pulled away.  
  
Elena rolled her eyes, but her annoyance washed away when Katherine rubbed her palm against her center, hard. She moaned loudly, her back arching. She bucked her hips to gain more friction, but Katherine’s hand pushed her hips down. Elena whimpered and Katherine smirked. She tore Elena’s underwear off, adding “I’ll buy you more of those too,” and slipped her finger inside of the human. It wasn’t nearly enough, they both knew.  
  
Katherine slowly pumped her finger, much to Elena’s distress. “Please, Katherine, please, just fuck me.”  
  
Katherine grinned. They were at the point in their relationship where Elena was no longer embarrassed to beg the vampire to fuck her. It was exhilarating. Katherine slipped another finger in and pumped hard and fast. Elena became a mewling mess and Katherine loved it. She used her thumb to add friction to Elena’s clit, and Elena’s moans became deeper and longer. The older doppelganger lifted her hand off the human’s hips, allowing her to buck her hips and meet the thrusts of her fingers. It didn’t take long for the girl to reach her end. With a loud groan, Elena’s orgasm took her, Katherine helping her ride it out.  
  
As she came down from her climax, Katherine slipped her fingers out and moved up Elena’s body. She gave the human a long kiss, then planted kisses along her jaw. Just before Elena recovered, Katherine sucked on Elena’s neck and let her fangs come out. She bit down and drank, Elena moaning loudly, her hips bucking at nothing, practically crying as her second orgasm whipped through her. She screamed, her voice deep with raw pleasure. Katherine continued to drink, Elena’s orgasm lasting a few minutes.  
  
Katherine slid her fangs out of Elena’s neck neatly, licking over the wound gently. Elena whimpered as she came down from her orgasm, her heart beating wildly. She knew there would be a huge smirk planted on Katherine’s face when she opened her eyes, and she was right. Katherine got off on making Elena cum that way. It filled her with power.  
  
She allowed Elena a few minutes to recover, before they rolled over and Elena grinned at the older woman.  
  
“My turn.”


End file.
